Wishing to be cured
by Jounouchi123
Summary: Izaya is having just 30 days to be alive what will he do in these last days? And what disease he is having? But he never imagined the one to save him was his own enemy!


**Hello everyone I started to like be one of shizaya's fan ^.^ so I wanted to write this fiction **

**Summary: Izaya is having just 30 days to be alive what will he do in these last days? And what a disease he is having? But he never imagined the one to save him was his own enemy!**

**Now I am really not sure if the explanation is good or if you are confused just tell me I am not really a doctor but I have tried ^.^ And I don't know if they OOf so if they are just tell me to put as warning! **

**Please review and don't flame! **

**And I don't own DRRR! Never will **

**Now I will stop babbling non sense so just read and enjoy **

_**[ Izaya P.O.V]**_

"What?"

In astonished state of mind I said that, for the first time of my life I never imagined being one of my own victims, I looked at him, his eyes were filled with pity and sorrow and I hate that I couldn't feel anything knowing that I wished for something to cause me death but never this, this is the most painful way to die, I started to believe of this Karma thing maybe because I am not good person this is happening to me, don't get me wrong I was prepared for anything but I am now scared and terrified I wanted to ask the question but my lips were quivering in fear, trying to act collect and cool but he could see right through me anyone could, my hands were resting on my lap and shaking uncontrollably… forcing my voice to be heard with no cracks or fear but I know I failed and actually I couldn't care at this moment.

So I asked this question that's dreading me since he told me the truth, I can see that's he is faking. How many victims he told them this, he started to get bored, his bald hair and tired marks under his eyes with happy lines too you can tell that he is tired from this job, tired of being the one to deliver the news to his victims, everyone gets tired and I don't blame him.

"How much? "

And he tried to act very proficiently it's his job after all, tried to comfort his victims with his looks that's filled with pity and I wanted at that moment just to tell him and shout do anything but don't give me that look.

"30 days"

His voice too, my body was shaking from the anger, and tears tried to fall too but I forced my emotions to be hidden not in front of him, not in front anyone who doesn't care so they doesn't deserve my pain.

And then I asked the next one…

" How?"

Yes tell me how exactly this happened to me and why? You are now the centre of attention and you are the informant broker that's took my place, you stole everything from me, my life, my fate and my destiny now it's seems all gone because of you.

"It seems that you were inherited the genetics from your mother and I believe that she was sick by this disease before she gave you a birth right?" He took my silence as a yes so he continued" so I am sorry to say this but you have some of her genetics and now you have the same disease"

Oh then that's why, then I understand now why everyone was calling me a monster and devil every time, I didn't know that my mother was sick, they always burden me that I am the one who killed her, what a liars they just want to escape the truth and their anger blinded them and they put the burden on my own shoulders to start feeling heavy, how funny and I thought they were right, I believed them.

"How many chances if I took an operation tell me in percent?"

"10% I suggest that you have to take this operation it may really save your life with-"

I interrupted him while I was shaking my head by no, there is no reason to stay alive, after I found the truth about my mother being sick the same disease that now I am carrying, I couldn't believe they did that to me all the time I thought that I was different from the others that I was a burden that I was a murder, how could they , there is no need to stay in this place… no need to do conversation with this man so I will take my lead to the exit door, I opened the door and I was grinning like an idiot and then went out running, escaping this place.

Guess I will say goodbye to Ikebukuro no need to stay there, I know that I am thinner more than usual, my shape isn't that either I started to get tired when I run while I fight with shizuo everything is not the same anymore so I exited the building and run to an empty alleyways, looking that there is no one was around so I let it all out, I let my emotions take control of me for once just I need this to survive the last days of my life I only wished one thing in that time I wished that cancer gets cancer and die… I know its stupid wish but who knows it may come true.

A/N: Now that you know what his disease is, just tell you something his mother died while she was giving him birth and that's why his family is blaming him and mostly his father.

Thanks for reading please review!


End file.
